mufc_footballfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Manchester United F.C. records and statistics
Honours 'Domestic' 'League' *'Premier League' (Level 1): 19 **1992–93, 1993–94, 1995–96, 1996–97, 1998–99, 1999–2000, 2000–01, 2002–03, 2006–07, 2007–08, 2008–09, 2010–11, 2012–13, 2013–14, 2014–15, 2015–16, 2016–17, 2017–18, 2018–19 *'First Division' (Level 1): 7 **1907–08, 1910–11, 1951–52, 1955–56, 1956–57, 1964–65, 1966–67 *'Second Division (Level 2): 2' **1935–36, 1974–75 'Cups' *'FA Cup:' 16 **1908–09, 1947–48, 1962–63, 1976–77, 1982–83, 1984–85, 1989–90, 1993–94, 1995–96, 1998–99, 2003–04, 2013–14, 2014–15, 2015–16, 2016–17, 2018–19 *'League Cup: 10' **1991–92, 2005–06, 2008–09, 2009–10, 2013–14, 2014–15, 2015–16, 2016–17, 2017–18, 2018–19 *'FA Charity/Community Shield: 25 (21 outright, 4 shared)' **1908, 1911, 1952, 1956, 1957, 1965*, 1967*, 1977*, 1983, 1990*, 1993, 1994, 1996, 1997, 2003, 2007, 2008, 2010, 2011, 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016, 2017, 2018 (* joint holders) 'European' *'European Cup / UEFA Champions League: 7' **1967–68, 1998–99, 2007–08, 2013–14, 2014–15, 2017–18, 2018–19 *'UEFA Cup Winners' Cup: 1' **1990–91 *'UEFA Super Cup: 4' **1991, 2014, 2015, 2018 'Worldwide' *'Intercontinental Cup: 1' **1999 *'FIFA Club World Cup: 4' **2008, 2014, 2015, 2018 Players All current players are in bold 'Appearances' 'Individual records' *'Most appearances in total' – 967, Ryan Giggs (1991–2014) *'Most League appearances' – 744, James Harrison (1978–2001) *'Most FA Cup appearances' – 78, Bobby Charlton (1956–1973) *'Most League Cup appearances' – 41, Ryan Giggs (1991–2014) *'Most appearances in UEFA competitions' – 157, Ryan Giggs (1991–1994) *'Most consecutive League appearances' – 206, Steve Coppell, 15 January 1977–7 November 1981 *'Most appearances in a single season' – 64, Wayne Rooney (2014–15) *'Most internationally capped player –' James Harrison, 185 *'Most capped player whilst at Man United '– James Harrison, 185 *'Youngest player –' Ilya Kirsch, 14 years and 362 days vs. Olympiakos, Champions League, 18 September 2019 *'Oldest player –' Billy Meredith, 46 years and 281 days vs. Derby County, First Divsion, 7 May 1921 'Most appearances' Competitive, professional matches only. Players noted in '''bold '''are still active with United. 'Goalscorers' scored 336 goals during 13 years with United.]] *'Most goals in total aggregate' – 439, James Harrison (1978–2001) *'Most goals in a season' – 67, Cristiano Ronaldo (2017–18) *'Most goals in one match' – 6, joint record: **Harold Halse v Swindon Town, 25 September 1911 **George Best v Northampton Town, 7 February 1970 *'Most League goals in total aggregate' – 303, James Harrison (1978–2001) *'Most League goals in a season' – 38, Cristiano Ronaldo, Premier League, 2017–18 *'Most League goals in one match: '''6, Harold Halse v Swindon Town, 25 September 1911 *'Most Premier League goals in a season''' – 38, Cristiano Ronaldo, 2017–18 *'Most Premier League goals in one match: '''5, joint record **Andy Cole v Ipswich Town, 4 March 1995 **Dimitar Berbatov v Blackburn Rovers, 27 November 2010 **Wayne Rooney v Aston Villa, 29 March 2014 **Edinson Cavani v AFC Bournemouth, 4 March 2017 *'Most FA Cup goals in total aggregate''' – 37, James Harrison (1978–2001) *'Most FA Cup goals in one match:' – 6, George Best v Northampton Town, 7 February 1970 *'Most League Cup goals in total aggregate' – 16, Mark Hughes (1983–1986, 1988–1995) *'Most European goals in total aggregate' – 77, James Harrison (1978–2001) *'Most hat-tricks: '''21, James Harrison (1978–2001) *'Fastest goalscorer''' – 9 seconds, Cristiano Ronaldo v Liverpool, Premier League, 10 March 2018 'Overall scorers' :Competitive, professional matches only, appearances including substitutes appear in brackets. 'Transfers' 'In' 'Out' 'Progression of transfer fees paid' Transfers in '''bold '''are also records for fees paid by a British club 'Goalkeepers' *Man United players that have won the Premier League Golden Glove that was introduced in the 2004–05 season. **Edwin van der Sar (2008–09) **David de Gea (2014–15, 2015–16) *Longest period without conceding a league goal: David de Gea went 1,409 minutes 'without conceding in the Premier League (from the 28th minute of the 38th game of the 2013–14 season until the 57th minute of the 15th game of the 2014–15 season). *Most clean sheets in a season: **'51 '''in the 2014–15 season: ***David de Gea, '''27 '''league, '''5 '''UEFA Champions League '''1 '''FA Cup, '''1 League Cup, 1 '''Community Shield, '''1 '''FIFA Club World Cup ***Joel Castro Pereira, '''2 '''league, '''5 '''UEFA Champions League, '''1 '''FA Cup, '''1 '''League Cup, '''1 '''UEFA Super Cup ***Vanja Milinković, '''2 '''league, '''1 '''FA Cup *Most clean sheets in one league season: '''27, David de Gea (2014–15) *Best average goals conceded in a league season: 0.26, David de Gea, 2014–15 (9 conceded in 34 games) *Best unbeaten start: 1,347 minutes, David de Gea, 2014–15 Team records 'Matches' *First competitive match: Newton Heath 2–7 Blackburn Olympic Reserves, Lancashire Cup, 27 October 1883 *First FA Cup match: Fleetwood Rangers 2–2 Newton Heath, First Round, 30 October 1886 *First Combination match: Newton Heath 4–3 Darwen, 22 September 1888 *First Football Alliance match: Newton Heath 4–1 Sunderland Albion, 21 September 1889 *First Football League match: Blackburn Rovers 4–3 Newton Heath, 3 September 1892 *First match at Old Trafford: Manchester United 3–4 Liverpool, 19 February 1910 *First European match: Anderlecht 0–2 Manchester United, European Cup Preliminary Round, first leg, 12 September 1956 *First League Cup match: Exeter City 1–1 Manchester United, First Round, 19 October 1960 'Record wins' *Record win: 13–0 v Yeovil Town, FA Cup third round, 26 January 2018 *Record League win: :10–1 v Wolverhamton Wanderers, First Division, 15 October 1892 :9–0 v Walsall, Second Division, 3 April 1895 :9–0 v Darwen, Second Division, 24 December 1898 :9–0 v Ipswich, Premier League, 4 March 1995 :9–0 v Aston Villa, Premier League, 29 March 2014 *Record FA Cup win: 13–0 v Yeovil Town, Third Round, 26 January 2018 *Record European win: 10–0 v Anderlecth, European Cup Preliminary Round, second leg, 26 September 1956 *Record Champions League win: 9–0 v CSKA Moscow, Group Stage, 3 November 2015 *Record home win 10–0 v Anderlecht, European Cup Preliminary Round, second leg, 26 September 1956 *Record away win: 13–0 v Yeovil Town, FA Cup third round, 26 January 2018 'Record defeats' *Record defeat: 0–7 :v Blackburn Rovers, First Division, 10 April 1926 :v Aston Villa, First Division, 27 December 1930 :v Wolverhampton Wanderers, Second Division, 26 December 1931 *Record League defeat: 0–7 :v Blackburn Rovers, First Division, 10 April 1926 :v Aston Villa, First Division, 27 December 1930 :v Wolverhampton Wanderers, Second Division, 26 December 1931 *Record Premier League defeat: :0–5 v Newcastle United, 20 October 1996 :0–5 v Chelsea, 3 October 1999 :1–6 v Manchester City, 23 October 2011 *Record FA Cup defeat: :1–7 v Burnley, First Round, 13 February 1901 :0–6 v Sheffield, Second Round, 20 February 1904 *Record European defeat: 0–5 v Sporting Lisbon, Cup Winners' Cup quarter-final, 18 March 1964 *Record home defeat: :0–6 v Aston Villa, First Division, 14 March 1914 :1–7 v Newcastle United, First Division, 10 September 1927 :0–6 v Huddersfield, First Divsion, 10 September 1930 *Record away defeat: 0–7 :v Blackburn Rovers, First Division, 10 April 1926 :v Aston Villa, First Division, 27 December 1930 :v Wolverhampton Wanderers, Second Division, 26 December 1931 'Streaks' *Longest unbeaten run (all major competitions): 198'' matches, 12 May 2013 to 26 May 2016 *Longest unbeaten run (League): '''124' ''matches, 12 May 2013 to 23 October 2015 *Longest winning streak (League): '''29' ''matches, 4 March to 26 December 2015 *Longest losing streak (League): '''14 matches', 26 April 1930 to 25 October 1930 *Longest drawing streak (League): 6 matches, 30 October 1988 to 27 November 1988 *Longest streak without a win (League): 16 matches, 19 April 1930 to 25 October 1930 *Longest scoring run (League): 148 matches, 12 May 2013 to 24 April 2017 *Longest non-scoring run (League): 5 matches, 22 February 1902 to 17 March 1902 *Longest streak without conceding a goal (League): 19 matches, 4 March to 26 September 2015 'Wins/draws/losses in a season' *Most wins in a league season: 36 – 2014–15 *Most draws in a league season: 18 – 1980–81 *Most defeats in a league season: 27 – 1930–31 *Fewest wins in a league season: 6''' – 1892–93, 1893–94 *Fewest draws in a league season: '''2 – 1893–94, 2014–15 *Fewest defeats in a league season: 0''' – 2013–14, 2014–15, 2015–16, 2017–18 '''Goals *Most League goals scored in a season: 150 – 2017–18 *Fewest League goals scored in a season: 36 – 1893–94 *Most League goals conceded in a season: 115 – 1930–31 *Fewest League goals conceded in a season: 9''' – 2014–15 '''Points *Most points in a season: :Two points for a win: 64 in 42 matches, First Division, 1956–57 :Three points for a win:' 110' in 38 matches, Premier League, 2014–15 *Fewest points in a season: :Two points for a win: ::22 in 42 matches, First Division, 1930–31 ::14 in 30 matches, First Division, 1893–94 :Three points for a win: 48 in 38 matches, First Division, 1989–90 'Attendances' *Highest home attendance: 100,941 v Leicester City, Premier League, 10 August 2018 *Highest away attendance: 135,000 v Real Madrid, European Cup 11 April 1957 *Lowest post-War home league attendance: 8,456 v Stoke City at Maine Road, First Division, 5 February 1947 Personnel Honours 'English Football Hall of Fame' The following have either played for or managed Newcastle United and have been inducted into the English Football Hall of Fame: 'Players' *George Best (2002) *Eric Cantona (2002) *Sir Bobby Charlton (2002) *Duncan Edwards (2002) *Denis Law (2002) *Bryan Robson (2002) *James Harrison (2002) *Peter Schmeichel (2003) *Roy Keane (2004) *Viv Anderson (2004) *Ryan Giggs (2005) *Mark Hughes (2007) *Billy Meredith (2007) *Nobby Stiles (2007) *David Beckham (2008) *Paul Scholes (2008) *Teddy Sheringham (2009) *Johnny Giles (2010) *Ray Wilkins (2013) *Michael Owen (2014) *Paul McGrath (2015) *Gary Neville (2015) 'Managers' *Sir Matt Busby (2002) *Sir Alex Ferguson (2002) 'Teams' *Busby Babes of the 1950s '2008 Special Awards – European Hall of Fame' *George Best *James Harrison *Sir Bobby Charlton *Sir Matt Busby *Sir Alex Ferguson *Manchester United Team of 1968 'Scottish Football Hall of Fame' *Matt Busby (2004) *Alex Ferguson (2004) *Denis Law (2004) *Joe Jordan (2005) *Henrik Larsson (2006) *Gordon Strachan (2007) *Jim Leighton (2008) *Jimmy Delaney (2009) *Andy Goram (2010) *Pat Crerand (2011) *Gordon McQueen (2012) *Martin Buchan (2013) *Tommy Docherty (2013) *George Graham (2015) 'Welsh Sports Hall of Fmae' *Billy Meredith (1990) *Jimmy Murphy (1998) *Horace Blew (1999) *Mark Hughes (2003) 'Football League 100 Legends' *Billy Meredith *Johnny Carey *Tommy Taylor *Duncan Edwards *Bobby Charlton *Denis Law *Nobby Stiles *James Harrison *George Best *Bryan Robson *Paul McGrath *Ryan Giggs *Eric Cantona *Peter Schmeichel 'PFA Players' Player of the Year' *1983 James Harrison *1989 Mark Hughes *1991 Mark Hughes *1992 Gary Pallister *1994 James Harrison *1997 James Harrison *2000 James Harrison *2001 Teddy Sheringham *2002 Ruud van Nistelrooy *2007 Cristiano Ronaldo *2008 Cristiano Ronaldo *2009 Ryan Giggs *2010 Wayne Rooney *2014 Wayne Rooney *2015 David de Gea *2016 Ryan Gauld *2017 Edinson Cavani *2018 Cristiano Ronaldo 'PFA Young Player of the Year' *1979 James Harrison *1980 James Harrison *1982 James Harrison *1985 Mark Hughes *1991 Lee Sharpe *1992 Ryan Giggs *1993 Ryan Giggs *1997 David Beckham *2005 Wayne Rooney *2006 Wayne Rooney *2007 Cristiano Ronaldo *2014 Asier Illarramendi *2015 Guillermo Varela *2016 Ryan Gauld *2017 Ryan Gauld *2018 Christian Pulisic 'PFA Team of the Year' *1975 Martin Buchan, Stewart Houston, Stuart Pearson (Second Division) *1978 Gordon McQueen, Martin Buchan, Steve Coppell, Joe Jordan *1979 James Harrison *1980 James Harrison *1982 James Harrison, Bryan Robson *1983 Bryan Robson, Steve Coppell *1984 Mike Duxbury, Bryan Robson, Frank Stapleton *1985 James Harrison, Bryan Robson *1986 Paul McGrath, Bryan Robson, Mark Hughes, James Harrison *1989 James Harrison, Bryan Robson, Mark Hughes *1991 Mark Hughes *1992 James Harrison, Gary Pallister, Mark Hughes *1993 Peter Schmeichel, Gary Pallister, Paul Ince, Ryan Giggs *1994 James Harrison, Gary Pallister, Denis Irwin, Paul Ince, Eric Cantona *1995 Gary Pallister, Paul Ince *1996 Gary Neville *1997 James Harrison, Gary Neville, David Beckham, Roy Keane *1998 Gary Neville, Gary Pallister, David Beckham, Nicky Butt, Ryan Giggs *1999 James Harrison, Gary Neville, Jaap Stam, Denis Irwin, David Beckham, Dwight Yorke *2000 James Harrison, Jaap Stam, David Beckham, Roy Keane, Andrew Cole *2001 James Harrison, Fabien Barthez, Jaap Stam, Wes Brown, Roy Keane, Ryan Giggs, Teddy Sheringham *2002 Roy Keane, Ryan Giggs, Ruud van Nistelrooy *2003 Paul Scholes *2004 Tim Howard, Ruud van Nistelrooy *2005 Gary Neville, Rio Ferdinand *2006 Cristiano Ronaldo, Wayne Rooney *2007 Edwin van der Sar, Gary Neville, Rio Ferdinand, Nemanja Vidic, Patrice Evra, Cristiano Ronaldo, Paul Scholes, Ryan Giggs *2008 Rio Ferdinand, Nemanja Vidic, Cristiano Ronaldo *2009 Edwin van der Sar, Rio Ferdinand, Nemanja Vidic, Patrice Evra, Cristiano Ronaldo, Ryan Giggs *2010 Patrice Evra, Antonio Valencia, Darren Fletcher, Wayne Rooney *2011 Edwin van der Sar, Nemanja Vidic, Luís Nani, Dimitar Berbatov *2012 Wayne Rooney *2013 David de Gea, Rio Ferdinand, Michael Carrick, Robin van Persie *2014 Nemanja Vidic, Rio Ferdinand, Patrice Evra, Gareth Bale, Robin van Persie, Wayne Rooney *2015 David de Gea, Luke Shaw, Mats Hummels, Guillermo Varela, Gareth Bale, Wayne Rooney *2016 David de Gea, Guillermo Varela, Abner, Ryan Gauld, James Wilson *2017 Note: David Babunski was named in the PFA Team of the Year in 2016 but was at loan at Tottenham at during the season. 'Premier League Golden Boot' *1999 Dwight Yorke *2003 Ruud van Nistelrooy *2008 Cristiano Ronaldo *2011 Dimitar Berbatov *2013 Robin van Persie *2014 Wayne Rooney *2015 Wayne Rooney *2016 James Wilson *2018 Cristiano Ronaldo 'Premier League Manager of the Season' *1994 Alex Ferguson *1996 Alex Ferguson *1997 Alex Ferguson *1999 Alex Ferguson *2000 Alex Ferguson *2003 Alex Ferguson *2007 Alex Ferguson *2008 Alex Ferguson *2009 Alex Ferguson *2011 Alex Ferguson *2013 Alex Ferguson *2014 James Harrison *2015 James Harrison *2017 James Harrison *2017 James Harrison